


Wicked

by PaintedPagan



Category: Alien Series, Alien vs Predator (2004)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedPagan/pseuds/PaintedPagan
Summary: Another straight portrait - I wanted to really get to grips with the 'otherness' of these guys in a small painting, and experiment with liquid metal on the highlights!Acrylic and liquid metal on canvas, 20 x 20cm.





	Wicked

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155349228@N08/48975655777/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
